


"Crush"

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night following FP3 and all through hospitality... ;)</p>
<p>Dani just wants to double check Marc's shoulder is ok. And Alex has had enough of his brother's crush.</p>
<p>Just short...enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Crush"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ♥

Dani: You alright?

Marc: Hi. Yeah thanks not too bad

Dani: Good

Marc: Are you mad?

Dani: Mad??

Marc: Yeah are you mad at me?

Dani: …  
Dani: Why would I be mad at you…

Marc: Because of Aragon…

Dani: Oh! No?! You avoided me and you’re ok = good outcome  
Dani: Nowhere near the same thing

Marc: Oh ok  
Marc: Felt the same but luckier

Dani: Aragon you were pushing your luck. Today we didn’t know the limits and it happened to be me. I went wide too you know…

Marc: I know  
Marc: I’m glad though. And still sorry about that

Dani: No grudges, you know that. Don’t worry

Marc: I have been worried

Dani: So have I! But for real reasons! :P

Marc: You were worried?

Dani: Yeah, everyone was

Marc: Ah ok, yeah. I tweeted it

Dani: Sorry I don’t stalk you, I’m not a 14 year old Indonesian ;)

Marc: Oh sorry I didn’t say then

Dani: It’s ok, I’ll call off the panic

Marc: Please! I’m fine

Dani: How fine?

Marc: In a bit of pain but all ok

Dani: Was it the same one as Silverstone?

Marc: How do you even remember that… 

Dani: Because I was worried then, too

Marc: Oh

Dani: I’m getting the impression you don’t think we’re friends

Marc: I think we’re friends I just always assume I like you more than you like me

Dani: You’ve had something to drink then

Marc: Jaja only one

Dani: Hmmm  
Dani: You’re the best teammate I’ve ever had. Oh and Casey

Marc felt his heart swell and then plummet.

Dani: But Casey was different. Or maybe I mean you’re different  
Dani: So don’t worry about it and focus on feeling ok for tomorrow

Marc: I’ll be fine but I doubt we’re going to be on the podium

Dani: Well I certainly won’t unless it rains and there’s a nuclear war

Marc: Jaja whatever. Qualifying means nothing, you’ll get there

Dani: hmm

Marc: Sorry did that sound stupid?

Dani: No..? Stop apologizing

Marc: SORRY :P

Dani: Right I’m going to go back to my motorhome. Sleep well!

Marc: Where are you?!

Dani: Hospitality?

Marc: Oh lol where?

Dani: Up the stairs in the corner…

Marc: Ahahaah I’m downstairs

Dani: Really?!

Marc: Come and have a drink then we’ll go  
Marc: I mean, if you want

_And separately. Oops._

“Would love to.” The older man smiled as Marc jumped slightly, the younger rider having been focused on his phone, and then sat down opposite with a creak.

“Hey. You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit bruised.”

“Know the feeling.” Marc sat up slightly, having been slouched against the wall, and then smiled at the hospitality woman and nodded as she pointed at his beer, holding up two fingers. “Was just hiding for a while because I’m kind of fine but everyone keeps asking. At least here it’s quiet when it’s late.”

“Ah, sorry.” Dani grinned and raised his eyebrows. “I was asking too…?”

“I don’t mean you. Sorry-“

“Stop apologizing-“

“Sorry!” Marc grinned and laughed to himself, going a bit red, and then took the beer he was offered and thanked her, sliding the second one over to Dani and trying to ignore how his lips closed around it to sip. “Ah well…good job we didn’t test here to be honest.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“You agree? Because Santi-“

“Would have been a wasted allocation on a venue where we’re never going to get a 1-2-”

“Exactly!”

“I’ve not been around here for 9 years for nothing, you know.”

Marc smiled at that, taking a sip of his beer, and then felt a little lightning bolt hit his crotch as Dani did the same – but the older man’s eyes flicked to his lips. _No way._

“So.” The Sabadell rider shrugged and sighed, settling back in his chair. “You don’t think I like you.”

“Um…” _Ah what the fuck._ “I mean…I just…I really like you and you know, you were my hero so…maybe it’s different-“

“Was.”

“What?”

“Past tense on the hero thing? I thought I’d got better-“

“Ah. No but that would make me go red.” The younger man blushed slightly but found the sense of humour to grin and wink. “So let’s pretend that didn’t happen-“

“Marc?”

“Yeah?”

“You want to do this more? To convince you?”

“What?”

“Have a drink. Hang out.”

“Oh! Yeah. Yes? That would be great-“

“It would. You know what else I learned in nine years?”

“Um, no…probably a lot-“

“A lot. Mainly though, I learnt to just be honest. So if you want to be better friends, that works for me. Because I don’t have millions but I’d like to think you were one.”

That stunned the younger world champion into slight silence.

“Ok?”

“Um, yes?! Perfect. Ok. Sorry I’m being weird-“

“A bit. But that’s why I like you.”

_God pleassseee…._ “You like me.”

“Yup.”

“I’m gay, by the way. If you want to be in my circle of close friends.” Marc felt that tumble out, thinking he’d done enough to control himself and not say it, and then went white hot as he heard himself say it. “I mean…sorry, I just-“

“Stop apologizing.”

“Sorry.”

“So you’re gay.”

“Yup. It’s a secret. Friends only.”

“Cool. Me too.”

That made the younger man full-on drop his beer on the table, and then swear and let his eyes pop out. “WHAT?!”

“Yeah. Like I said, I learnt to be honest.” Another cheeky smile. “So why exactly did you trust me with that?”

“We, er…we’re friends now, so…er-“

“Ah, ok. No other reason.”

“Other reason.”

“Like the way you look at me when we get changed to do filming, stuff like that…” He let that sink in, trying to read the expression, and then shrugged and looked away to play it cool. Ish. “Thought I didn’t notice, right?”

“W…I…f…WHAT-“

“I’m going to go and sleep.” The older man smiled as he looked back at him, then got to his feet and stretched, watching Marc’s eyes desperately try to not look at the flash of skin in between his jeans and t shirt as he raised his arms. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” 

*

Marc: Dani is gay

Alex: WHAT?!

Marc: I KNOW

Alex: How did you find this out!!

Marc: He told me! After I told him!

Alex: How did that situation happen!!!

Marc: No idea tbh. Ran into each other

Alex: Ok…omg sooo…

Marc: Omg soooo nothing…although he did say he learnt to be honest and said he wanted to be better friends. I think something happened because he was SO SMOOTH

Alex: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marc: But if he learnt to be honest and he was interested, wouldn’t he just say it?

Alex: I think that would be a bit far

Marc: Turns out Dani goes very far!!!

Alex: ?????!!!!!

Marc: No lol in what he says

Alex: Ah  
Alex: Why don’t you just tell him?

Marc: Lol

Alex: being serious

Marc: Still lol

Alex: Want me to?  
Alex: Because I bloody will  
Alex: The amount of time I spend listening to you gush about that guy is unreal

Marc: I’m not that bad!

Alex: I CAN REMEMBER WHAT HE WORE AT THE 2015 BIKE LAUNCH BECAUSE YOU TALKED ABOUT IT FOR 3 HOURS

Marc: pfffffff

Alex: :P

Marc: You really think there’s a chance

Alex: Did before and definitely do now. He basically just gave you everything you needed to know

Marc: But why leave it to me?

Alex: Maybe he knows how he feels but is nervous how you feel  
Alex: Maybe he’s testing you to see if you have the balls

Marc: I have balls…should I show him?  
Marc: Hahahha you know what I mean

Alex: Just shhh

Marc: Don’t leave me here  
Marc: Alex  
Marc: Alex  
Marc: ALEX

Alex: I’ve already texted him hahaha   
Alex: Sleep well!! ;)

Marc: WHAT?!

*

Marc: Ok…hi. Sorry. I know you said to stop apologizing but I think I need to apologise for whatever Alex said. I didn’t mean to tell him you were gay…it’s kind of embarrassing but what he said is true so…I don’t know. If you’re interested we could have another drink sometime maybe…not just as friends…see what happened…?

*

Dani: What does Marc think you sent me?

Alex: Oh wow it worked :D

Dani: Evil…

Alex: A bit. For his own good.  
Alex: He thinks I told you he has a massive crush on you

Dani: Ah  
Dani: Well he said whatever you’d told me was probably true

Alex: Please reply to him. I’m trying to sleep and he says he’s going to kill me when he gets back.

Dani: Jajajajaja  
Dani: Ok ;)

*

Dani: Sounds good

*

Marc: OH MY GODDDDD  
Marc: He said yes to a date!!!

Alex: Told you :) night night

Marc: NO!! Wake up!!!! I’m still mad even though ahhhhh

Alex: Shhh

Marc: SHHH?!!!

Alex: Fuck off now. Love you but fuck off.  
Alex: And I’ll tell you a secret…  
Alex: I didn’t send him anything ;)

Marc: WHAT


End file.
